Main page
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Q's and A's *'How can I check my grade on a graded homework assignment?' **The grade is in a text file called "grading.txt" inside your HW01 directory. There is also a "solutions" subdirectory in HW01 with answers to the assignment problems. *'I am doing my homework on a Windows File Editor. How do I upload the .cpp file to my directory, when I am done ?' **download psftp. Run it and type: **'open jdoe@fccsci.fullcoll.edu 5150' if your name is John Doe. Enter your password and then you can use the put '''and '''get commands to upload and download your files. **use cd '''and '''pwd to browse your remote directory, use lcd and lpwd to browse your local directory *'How can I see the Homework solutions?' **Each week the homework solutions are posted in your directory: **For example, homework 3 solutions are in: /'''jdoe/HW03/solutions/ if your name is John Doe. Tips and Tricks for using development tools *If you want to compare source code for one program, to the source code of another program, simply start-up two puTTy windows. (end) Handy linux commands/options/tricks: *'''To change your linux account password type "passwd" and hit enter *'Copy' a file from a different directory into the current directory mkdir HW02 -> Creates the HW02 directory cd HW02 -> gets you into the directory cp ~/HW01/ex1.cpp ex1.cpp -> Creates a copy of the ex1.cpp from the HW01 directory into HW02 Handy g++ options: *''Want to output a filename that isn't a.out?'' * g++ -o desired_file_name.out sourcecode.cpp * desired_file_name.out will usually be the name of the program, such as ex1.out *''Want to see extra compiler messages?'' * g++ -Wall sourcecode.cpp Display all compiler warnings ("let me know if something is fishy") Handy Putty options/tricks: Avoid entering connection information every time by saving it to a Session name: *Enter the Host Name:' fccsci.fullcoll.edu' *Enter the Port Number: 5150 *Enter a Session name: Example: FullColl *Click Save, and you are done. Every time you start Putty just double click your saved Session name, and you are in. : ' ' Avoid re-typing the same commands over and over: Use the 'up' arrow key on your keyboard to recall the last commands you typed. Copy and paste into Putty window: Copy your code from any other window the way you usually do. Then put your cursor where you would like the code pasted inside the putty window, and then do a single right click with the mouse. The code will automatically paste Change the background and font colors in Putty: before you login, in Putty configuration: Window -> colours -> check "Use system colours" you can save this to your session so you don't have to do it everytime. Handy Nano options/tricks *To display line numbers in the nano editor (so you can find what the compile error is referring to): 'Ctrl-C' ' *Create template.cpp which contains all of the commented-out notes. Then when you are doing a new assignment, type "cp template.cpp " in the command line, and it will create a file named with the template notes in it already. The original template.cpp will remain the same. *To enable mouse support, type ''Alt-M'. This will allow you to click and move the cursor to any place on the screen. Unfortunately, it still doesn't support scrolling. *More Nano time-saving tips: http://mintaka.sdsu.edu/reu/nano.html